Subtract. ${4} - 3 = $
Explanation: First, let's start at ${4}$ on the number line. $0$ $2$ $6$ $8$ $10$ $\boxed{4}$ Next, to subtract we move left $3$ on the number line. $0$ $2$ $6$ $8$ $10$ $4$ $- 3$ The jump ends at $1$. $0$ $2$ $6$ $8$ $10$ $4$ $- 3$ $\boxed{1}$ ${4} - 3 = 1$